


Married Life

by Hetalia1912



Series: Vixx Married Life [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Alpha Hakyeon, Alpha Hongbin, Alpha Wonshik, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Jaehwan, Domestic, Domestic Cha Hakyeon | N/Jung Taekwoon | Leo, Domestic Fluff, Engagement, Fluff and Smut, Group Marriage, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Married Life, Mostly Leo-centric, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Sanghyuk, Omega Taekwoon, One Shot Collection, Sexual Content, Sometimes Hyuk-centric, Unplanned Pregnancy, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 04:21:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18003713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912





	Married Life

**7:45 AM**

Taekwoon almost fell out of bed trying to get up.Mornings were not his thing.He'd rather not get out of bed at all.But Hakyeon had said that unless you were sick,everyone had to get up in the morning.

And unfortunately everyone included Leo.

So here he was struggling to get out of bed,even though he rather wouldn't.

He just have been taking to long to get up because he heard the door to his room slowly open.

"Taekwoonie?"It was Haykeon.

Of course it was Haykeon.

It had to be Haykeon.

The world must have something against him or something.


End file.
